There Is No Emotion
by Applebaum
Summary: There is no emotion...there is peace. At least that is the way it's supposed to be. However, no one can deny their true feelings, can they? This is my first FanFic ever! LSF RevanCarth pairing. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. A Narrow Escape

This is my first FanFic ever, yay! I finally got around to doing one. I appreciate any reviews I get and constructive critisism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars related and I probably never will. The storyline and characters (except Liah) all belong to LucasArts and Bioware etc.

* * *

A Pazaak game and three Tarisian Ales later, Liah Hallen was slowly and clumsily making her way through the many corridors onboard the Endar Spire. She hadn't intended the night to get so out of hand. It started out as a simple game of Pazaak with a few of her crewmates as a way of getting to know them. However the night quickly spun out of control when one of the men ordered a crate of Tarisian Ale, Liah had never been too good at handling Ale. After her first glass she had already started to feel a bit tipsy and by her third glass she had vomited on the Pazaak cards, prematurely ending the game. 

Liah tried laughing at the memory of her crewmates' reactions but instead found herself almost vomiting again. _I am going to be so sick in the morning. _She thought to herself with a groan as she – after several tries – got her pass card through the slot and walked into her quarters. Deciding that it was too late to take a shower, Liah made her way to the sink instead and splashed the extremely cold water on her face then looking at herself in the mirror she sighed.

"Man, I look like hell", she stated and thinking to herself, _I feel like hell to. _Her reflection in the mirror showed a face with bags under her magnificently green eyes, her lips had dry vomit around the edges and her once sleek brown hair was a tangled mess that was coming out of her messy bun. Liah gave another sigh before stripping down to her undergarments and retreating back to her hard bed on the Endar Spire letting the darkness engulf her as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Liah could feel the dark energy swirling around her as she slowly opened her eyes. She was on some kind of ship that definitely wasn't the Endar Spire. Liah took a look at the surrounding space outside the ship's massive window. Liah was shocked to see a mass of small ships diving through the stars and shooting their many coloured lasers at each other. All of a sudden something happened that drew her attention away from the ongoing battle

_A dark-hooded figure had appeared at the end of the ship, the person was wearing completely black attire. However Liah couldn't get a good look at them because a long, elegant flowing cape that reached the metal ground of the ship covered the majority of it. Liah could tell that this person was extremely powerful just from the stance it was in. The figure had its head bowed, letting the hood provide a shadow that covered its face._

_"You cannot win Revan", said a woman's voice from behind Liah, she turned around to see a small group of Jedi approaching the figure who Liah now knew was Revan. The leader of the group of Jedi was apparently the woman who spoke. She had a frown spread across her young face as she looked at Revan with what appeared to be pure hatred. In her hand was a double-bladed lightsaber that shone a bright yellow that danced across the woman's face as she held up her weapon. At that moment, the hooded figure, Revan also ignited his lightsaber that was a blood red._

_Liah tried to yell out to them but found that her voice never reached their ears; she could feel herself slipping away from the vision as the darkness once again took her. After what seemed like hours, the seemingly never-ending darkness was replaced with bright red flashing lights and alarms that screamed for her to wake up._

Liah gradually opened her eyes taking in her surroundings, she was no longer on the foreign ship with the Jedi and Revan, and she was once again on her rock-hard bed on the Endar Spire. Not everything from her dream had gone away when she opened her eyes however; the flashing lights and blaring alarms were filling the room.

"What's going on?" she asked no one in particular as she sat up rather quickly. Her head started pounding unbearably and she was forced to lie back down again before she threw up over everything. As she lay back on her bead the realization of why her head was killing her came back. Liah groaned at her foolishness as she slowly tried to sit up again but a lot slower this time. She stood up and began searching through her drawers for some kind of pill that would make her throbbing head subside.

With no such luck she proceeded to the comm unit to contact someone who might know what was going on. As she did so the door creaked open and a tall, blonde-haired man ran through the door and stopped in front of her. He had a desperate look on his face and beads of sweat were dripping from his face. Obviously something is wrong, Liah thought to herself as she took a look at the man.

"Who are you, what's going on here?" Liah asked the panting man in front of her, concern and worry was building up inside her as the man started explaining the situation.

"My name is Trask Ulgo," the man said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I'm your bunkmate but I'm not surprised that you haven't seen me before because we work opposite shifts. Look, there really isn't time to explain, the sith have launched an attack on the Endar Spire and we are all in danger, we have to make sure Bastila gets out of here alive, our whole mission depends on it" at a confused look from Liah, Trask went on to explain that Bastila is a Jedi that they must protect at all costs.

"We have to make our way to the bridge," Trask looked Liah up and down before hesitantly continuing, "but perhaps you should find your clothes before we head off." Trask coughed a couple of times as Liah looked down at herself and then back at Trask who was no longer looking at her but was concentrating very hard on a plant in the corner of the room.

"Right" Liah stated trying to cover up her red cheeks and the embarrassed look on her face. She walked over to her footlocker trying to process the information that she had just been giving but it was hard considering that her head still felt like a drum being belted with a hammer. I really need some caffa, she thought to herself as she got out her clothes, vibroblade and other various items that would come in handy. She took a quick glance around at Trask to make sure that he wasn't looking at her in an inappropriate way. When Trask saw Liah looking at him he quickly muttered something apologetic before quickly turning around.

Make that a hell of a lot of caffa. Liah sighed as she got dressed and strapped her vibroblade to her side. She turned around and coughed, letting Trask know she was ready.

Trask turned around and said "Ok, then lets head out we've wasted enough time already. I'll open the door with the lockdown codes I have. We'll probably have to fight our way to the bridge." He glanced at Liah with a questioning look on his face.

"I can fight, you know," Liah said as she met his stare with one of her own.

"Oh, I know, I wasn't implying… you know… that you can't fight or anything," Trask stammered, "Um, let's just go."

"Fine" Liah muttered as Trask opened the door and quickly readied his blasters, Liah did the same with her vibroblades. When there were no enemies waiting for them on the other side of the door, they both relaxed a little and proceeded towards the end of the corridor.

Liah could here the sounds of blaster going off and vibroblades clashing against each other. She groaned as her head throbbed in beat with the loud noises on the other side of the door.

Trask yelled, "get ready" before opening the door and charging at a group of Sith. Liah was startled by his reaction and had to rush forward to back up her new companion. He obviously hadn't realised that he had blasters and the majority of sith had vibroblades. Is he trying to get himself killed? Liah thought to herself as she sliced through one Sith that had his back to her then brought up her blade to block the attack from another. She kicked the leg of the Sith she was blocking and a definite crack came as he fell to the ground in pain. Liah quickly stabbed him and his screams abruptly stopped.

Liah saw Trask stagger as a Sith with two vibroblades made a large cut along his arm. Liah picked up another vibroblade from the Sith she just killed and ran over to defend her friend. She ducked as he swung both blades over her head and rolled along the ground. The Sith looked down but wasn't quick enough as Liah knocked him to the ground and plunged both her blades into his stomach.

After the initial shock of what had happened, Trask gathered himself and ran over to Liah to help her up. Liah accepted gratefully and when she was back on her feet, she sighed as she looked down at her clothes which were now completely covered in the blood of the Sith she just killed.

"That was…impressive," Trask admitted thinking of a word that could best describe what had happened, "are you hurt?" He looked her up and down making sure that she was ok.

"I'm fine, I wish I could say the same about you," Liah said as she rummaged through the pack on her side, "Here" she said holding out a medpac.

"Thanks" Trask said as he accepted the medpac and injected it into his arm with a small grunt. All of a sudden the ship shook violently, throwing Liah and Trask off balance and crashing into the wall.

"Damn! We have to get out of here now or we'll end up like them." Trask said as he pointed to the bodies of the Sith they had just killed. Liah nodded in silent agreement and they made their way to end of the corridor, Liah was thankful for the silence for a change, at least until the personal communicator started beeping.

"Carth Onasi here on your personal communicator," said the voice on the comm just as an image appeared on screen. The man named Carth Onasi had short hair with two strands hanging in front of his face, he had a short beard and at the moment a furrowed brow as he was frantically pushing buttons on a control panel in front of him, "Bastila's escape pod has already ejected so you better make your way to the escape pods, I can't wait much longer. Onasi out."

"Well I guess we have no reason to sick around, especially if Cath Onasi says things are bad." Trask said as he fiddled with the lock on the next door.

"You know him?" Liah asked as she wiped her soaked blades on her already bloody pants. Trask, frustrated, gave up on trying to open the door and decided to kick it instead. Surprisingly, all that managed to do was hurt his foot.

"Yes," Trask stated, getting agitated, "Carth is a republic war hero, a lot of people admire him, including me." Liah nodded and took out a small device that she had in her bag and used it on the locked door in front of them. The door sprung open instantly and they both walked through into a corridor that curved at the end. Trask muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'show off'.

They carefully and silently made their way to the end of the corridor where Liah activated her stealth field generator and peered around the corner to see a group of Sith take down some republic soldiers. "Damn!" Liah cursed under her breath as she deactivated her stealth field generator.

"I take it by your reaction that its not good news then." Trask said trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. He looked at Liah and was surprised to see that she was deep in thought.

"Do you have any grenades?" she asked and once again delved into her bag. Trask gave her a questioning look before replying "no". Liah sighed at this and took out three grenades; two frags and a concussion. She handed one frag and the concussion grenade to Trask.

"Do you think you can cover me? I'll run out there and you throw the concussion grenade at the furthest sith, ok" Liah continued on explaining their course of action as another blast knocked the ship and a panel from the ceiling crashed to the ground near Liah and Trask. They could hear the Sith talking amongst each other and then their footsteps as they came running over to find out what caused the noise.

"Ok, new plan," Liah said as she readied her vibroblades and Trask followed suit with his blasters. As the Sith came around the corner Liah jumped at them, slicing the first enemy across the chest, however one of the Sith behind her swung their blade and it came down on Liah's shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain as the Sith that attacked her held his blade above his head ready to end her life. Liah closed her eyes and waited for the pain that never came, instead she heard a body fall to the ground. She opened her eyes to see to see Trask lower his blaster, and then her eyes travelled to the body on the ground with a smoking hole it the back of its head.

"Nice shot, thanks" Liah said as Trask helped her up from the ground. Liah winced at the pain in her shoulder as she stood up. She took out a medpac from her bag and injected it in her shoulder. The pain instantly began to subside however she did need another medpac to stop the bleeding and close the wound. Liah decided against it, thinking it better to keep them for a more pressing emergency.

"Nothing to it" Trask said in an 'it was nothing' kind of way. Liah had to hide a laugh as they began to make their way through the next door.

* * *

Three rooms and a horde of Sith later, Liah and Trask had exhausted their supply of medpacs and each had gained a new gash on them. They had already encountered a Jedi battle where the Jedi had defeated the Dark Jedi only to meet the same fate as him moments later due to an explosion. 

They were currently on the bridge and were almost to the crew quarters when a door opened and a robed figure with a lightsaber in hand walked out to meet them with a malicious look on his face.

"You need to get to the escape pods now, GO! I'll try and stall him." With that Trask began to run forward to his certain doom. Liah grabbed at his arm and tried to sway him from his decision but Trask shook her off and ran into the room where his demise waited for him. Liah ran after him but her shoulder and leg were causing her too much pain. The last thing she saw was the red of the lightsaber as it was activated, then the doors closed behind Trask. Liah reached the door listening to the sound of the lightsaber and blaster going off.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Liah was now crying between her words as she tried desperately to open the door but all her attempts were in vain. Then there was silence, a silence that was worse than any sound could possible be. Liah didn't want to think what this meant; instead she picked herself up and made her way as fast as possible to the door to the crew quarters. She definitely didn't want to meet the same end as her friend and just about everyone else onboard the Endar Spire.

Liah was angry now and this fuelled her will to survive, a small group of Sith were waiting for her in the next room. The first one started at her with a vibroblade while the other one backed him up by shooting at Liah with his blasters.

The first Sith brought his blade down over Liah's head but she blocked with one hand and used the other to bring her spare blade across and slice the Sith's stomach. She pushed him to the floor just in time to bring her vibroblade around and reflect the blaster fire back at the remaining enemy. As he fell to the ground, Liah's comm went off, startling her as she reached to activate it. I was Carth Onasi again.

"You're close to the escape pods now, it's just past the next room. I've been monitoring your progress on the ship's life support system, you are the last remaining crew member alive on this ship," Carth noticed how the woman on the other line looked away with a sad expression on her face, he also noticed that the man that he saw earlier was no longer there, "I'm sorry about your friend but unless you can get past the next door you'll be joining him and many other good men and women who were also lost during this attack. Now, there is a computer panel in the room and a droid as well, you can either hack into the console and override the panel next door to reduce their numbers or you can reprogram the droid to do the same. It's up to you just hurry, I can't wait much longer. Onasi out."

As the transmission cut out, Liah walked over to the console in the corner of the room and activated it. Despite the situation she was in she couldn't help but smile as the action of hacking into the console brought back a lot of memories. Liah shook the thought out of her head as she concentrated on the task at hand. After inserting the computer spikes, she waited for a while until she heard a loud explosion and the screams of Sith as logged off the console. She took what she could from the bodies of her enemies and proceeded to do the same in the next room.

Liah finished scavenging the bodies of the fallen Sith scattered on the floor around her. She roughly cleaned her blades on the closest body before returning them to their position at her side. She walked over to the door, happy that she will finally be able to escape this death trap.

As she used her security spike on the door, she was met with two blasters pointed at her. She quickly reached for her vibroblades but stopped when she realised who it was in the room, Carth Onasi.

Carth lowered his blasters at the person in the room when he recognised her as the woman in the transmission. He let out a sigh as he moved to put his blasters away and Liah did the same with her weapons. By now she was swaying with pain and the loss of blood. Carth obviously noticed this as he asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine, really" she said through gritted teeth even though her answer wasn't very convincing as she winced as she said it.

"Yeah, and I'm a Wookie" Carth said as he made his way over to her to inspect her wounds.

Liah moved away stating "Look, we need to get off this ship now before we get blown to pieces." She looked at him with pleading eyes, waiting for his reply.

After a moment he said, "You win but at soon as we reach the surface of Taris, I'm getting you to a doctor." Liah nodded and made her way over to the escape pods. She looked back at him with a questioning look, "I don't think we're both going to fit in this." Liah pointed to the pod as she spoke.

"Well, probably because it's only built for one," Carth walked over to the escape pod, opened the door and peered in, "It'll be a tight squeeze but I'm sure we'll fit somehow." Liah didn't really like the idea of being so close to some guy she just met but was too sore and tired to argue so she just nodded in agreement.

Carth climbed into the escape pod and fastened himself in and motioned for Liah to follow. As Liah moved to get in after Carth, another blast shook the ship causing more panels from the walls and ceiling to fall away. It also caused Liah to slip and fall forwards into the pod, straight into Carth's lap. After a moment of silence, Carth helped Liah sit on his lap properly. When Liah reached up to close the door of the pod, she snuck a glance at the man behind her. He was quite handsome but his cheeks were red from embarrassment, Liah game him a quick smile before sitting back on his lap.

Carth wrapped his arms around the woman tightly but noticed her wince with pain, so he loosened his grip a little saying "sorry about that."

"It's ok but we really need to go." She said holding on to his arms tightly.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Carth said as he reached over and pressed the 'eject' button. The escape pod was ejected from the Endar Spire at a startling speed. They escaped just in time to look back and see the ship explode with a mass of colour and force as it jolted the pod making Liah hold Carth more tightly as the planet came up to meet them at a startling speed.

* * *

Wow! Finally done first chapter. Took a lot longer than I thought. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and any reviews are appreciated. Thanks! 


	2. Nightmares

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but everything has been kinda hectic at the moment because I have just started year 10 at school (on my birthday too!). I haven't had a day of rest in ages because of all the homework (I HATE Australian history!), so sorry . Thanks to those who updated they were much appriciated! Without further ado, here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Never have, never will.

* * *

The towering buildings of Upper Taris came closer every second as the escape pod Liah and Carth were in plummeted to the planet's surface below.

Pieces of flying debris from the Endar Spire went rushing past the small view hole in the escape pod, causing Liah to squeeze her eyes shut and start breathing heavily. For what seemed like hours the only sound that could be heard from within the pod was the rattling of the controls and the hasty breathing coming from Liah.

Panic overtook her as the distance between the escape pod and the planet below became increasingly smaller. _I'm going to die, _Liah's thought went racing around her head until it was the only thing she could think of. She instinctively tightened her grip on the man whose lap she was currently sitting on.

As if he could read her thoughts, Carth broke the silence and said "brace yourself, I have a feeling this isn't going to be my smoothest landing to date." Carth let out a small, nervous chuckle but stopped when he felt her tense up and shift uncomfortably on his lap.

As they entered Taris' atmosphere, the escape pod started to rattle uncontrollably and the temperature inside was rising, fast. Sweat started to appear on Carth's forehead and on his hands as his grip on Liah started to slip.

It was like trying to keep hold of soap in the 'fresher as all of a sudden, the escape pod crashed to the ground of Taris with a loud _bang_. In the instant of impact, Liah slipped completely out of Carth's sweaty hold and barely had time to let out a small _gasp _as she fell forward and hit her head on the panel in front of her with an incredible amount of force.

"Frack" Carth swore as he slowly opened his eyes, waiting for his head and vision to stop swirling around. He swore again when he saw the lifeless form on the floor of the pod.

Carth undid his seatbelt and knelt down beside the woman. Carefully, he turned her over onto her back, swallowing hard as he did. When he saw the gash above her left eye, his feeling of worry and dread increased. The wound appeared fairly deep and was bleeding profusely.

As if to confirm the worst, Carth put his fingers to the woman's neck, feeling for a pulse. "Come on, don't quit on me now." It seemed like forever before Carth finally felt the beating of her slow pulse against his fingers. He let out an unusually loud sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Carth was thrust back into reality as the control panel with Liah's blood on it began to spark and emit smoke. His feelings of relief were instantly replaced with panic as he realised the current situation they were in.

Carth reached up to the door of escape pod; using his elbow to thrust open the door as it was stuck. As the door fell to the metal round beneath them, Carth cautiously stuck his head out of the pod, taking in their surroundings.

It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from a flicking light on the side of a building. _I guess that building will have to do then, _Carth thought, not wanting to stick around for anyone to find them.

He turned back to Liah again and gently gathered her up in his arms, careful not to disturb her bleeding shoulder. With a bit of effort, Carth managed to drag Liah and himself out of the banged up pod and prop her up against it. He noticed that she had a pack strapped to her side and began rummaging through it searching for anything useful.

_Please let there be a medpac or something…_Carth frowned when he pulled out something that resembled a medpac however it had been severely damaged in the crash. _She must have fell onto it when she slipped _he thought to himself.Immediately, Carth felt guilt and anger wash over him as he remembered his actions in the escape pod.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let this woman die just because I couldn't hold on tight enough." Images of himself holding a dying woman on Telos made Carth shudder but he quickly regained composure and concentrated on getting this woman to safety.

_She isn't going to die _Carth kept telling himself as he gingerly lifted the woman off the ground. Carth groaned as he did so, it wasn't because she was heavy or anything but the crash and the events on the Endar Spire had left him drained of energy.

Carth moved as quickly as he could without moving Liah too much as the blood was already pooling from her wounds onto his flight jacket. Carth followed the metallic flooring to the flickering light on the building like it was a beacon.

Luckily, the door opened without a key card and pale light flooded the room beyond showing a ring-shaped apartment complex.

Moving swiftly as he could hear footsteps on the other side of the complex, Carth came across a door that has cobwebs across the lock. From the look of it, it hadn't been used in a long time and Carth decided that he would have to take the chance because this woman couldn't survive much longer without medical attention. Once again reaching into her bag he found what he was looking for; a security tunneler. He used it on the door and after a few seconds, the door clicked and opened up to reveal the worst apartment Carth had ever seen or smelled for that matter.

The first thing that hit Cart as he entered the room was the pungent smell as though the apartment was once filled with bantha dung and a group of Hutts. Unfortunately, Carth was holding Liah and had no way of protecting his nose from the overpowering stench.

Carth walked over to the "bed" and gently laid Liah down on the filthy mattress. He ran a bloody hand through his hair before locking the apartment door and taking a good look at his surroundings.

The room they were in now, appeared to be the living room and kitchen in one. There was a massive stain on the wall that Carth guessed was caffa but didn't dare get close enough to find out for sure. There was a chunk missing from the floor in the far corner of the room that exposed the piping underneath. The owner of the apartment obviously hadn't gone to a great deal of trouble with the furnishings as when Carth went to open the cupboard doors to look for supplies, they fell to the ground and broke in half. He gave up on his inspection when he realised that the rest of the apartment was going to be worse.

Carth decided to go and check on Liah before taking up his search for medical supplies again. He walked over to her unconscious form and took a closer look at her injuries.

The gash she received from the escape pod crash started in the middle of her forehead and stretched across to the side of her left eye. Carth ran his hand through his hair again, working more blood into it, and let out a loud sigh as he hadn't previously realised how bad the wound was. Carth's eyes followed the cut down the side of her face to her full lips and then over her chin and down her neck to her chest then down…. _Snap out of it Onasi! _Carth thought to himself as he shook his head _you know better than to let an attractive female get in the way of the mission _said the voice in his head…_but she _is _attractive _Carth fought with himself and he regained composure before anymore inappropriate thoughts seeped into his head.

"I have to stop the bleeding or she's going to die" Carth told himself to keep his mind on track. He reached to the foot of the bed and pulled out a white bed sheet and ripped a few thick strips from it, a_t least it's clean. _

Carth took the first strip and wet it under the tap to clean Liah's wounds, it took a lot longer too as Carth had to wait several minutes for the water to run from brown to clear. Once the cloth was damp, Carth returned to Liah's side and began cleaning the wound on her head. When he was satisfied with the job, he realised with a frown that he would have to take off part of her shirt to reach the wound on her shoulder. Fortunately, the top of her shirt was already ripped from the previous battle and all Carth had to do was peel the piece of shirt back in order to gain access to the deep cut in her shoulder.

As Carth cleaned her wound, Liah winced, making her first movement since the crash. It happened so quickly that Carth almost convinced himself that his mind was playing tricks on his from lack of sleep. He shrugged it off and went back to work on her cut.

Carth breathed a deep sigh of relief as he finished tying of the last homemade bandage around Liah's head. By now the first rays of light had seeped through the filthy apartment windows, signalling dawn. Carth decided that now was the perfect opportunity to check the rest of the apartment for supplies and hopefully at least one medpac. _I don't even want to think about what will happen if I can't get her some medical attention today._

For the first time since they met, Carth realised that he didn't even know the name of his wounded companion. _I guess we didn't really have time for formalities in our situation. _He decided not to dwell on it and that he would find out when she wakes up, _if she wakes up._

* * *

After a thorough search of the rundown apartment, Carth gave up his pursuit of medical supplies reaching the conclusion that the previous 'tenants' had picked it clean of anything useful. Carth retreated to the living room to check on Liah before deciding that he would have to go out into the city to find supplies and clean clothes.

"Great! I have no idea what size clothes she wears." Carth muttered to himself, looking at Liah unconscious on the bed as though she was only sleeping. _She seems to have around the same body as Morgana… _Carth instantly felt ashamed at comparing this woman to his late wife and perhaps even more ashamed that he was even bringing her up at all.

Carth removed his bloody flight jacket and inspected the damage; one of the sleeves was drenched to the elbow in the woman's blood. His stomach turned over as his thoughts once again returned to the events that occurred earlier. He shook his head in an attempt to become more focused and threw his jacket over a rusty chair in the far side of the room.

Satisfied that his appearance wasn't a dead giveaway that he'd just escaped a crashed escape pod, Carth made the short walk from the bathroom to the door of the apartment.

Carth heard a slight crunching noise as he reached the door; he looked down and saw a partially crushed data pad. Carth picked it up and examined it for a moment before pocketing it with a confused look spread across his face. _It must be her personal data pad. It must have fallen out when we arrived. _Carth made a point to check it out in the computer terminal when he returned, _if I didn't completely destroy it.  
_

* * *

  
Carth returned as the sun began to disappear behind the tall skyscrapers of Taris. He had successfully gathered medical supplies after his seventh attempt to find the medical facility. He wasn't overly happy when he finally found it however, as he was greeted by a suspicious old man who asked a few too many questions. Carth had grabbed the supplies he needed and left quickly so that the old doctor didn't find out more than he needed to know.

The clothes had been easier to acquire than Carth had expected. He had persuaded a rather uptight merchant to lower the price on clean clothes to half their original price. Carth had a smug look on his face as he tucked away four new sets of clothing; two for himself and two for the woman.

Carth had been worried the entire time he had been gone about the unconscious woman back at the apartment. He surprised himself at how worried he was about her. _Calm down Onasi, she'll still be alive when you get back to the apartment. _Even as he told himself this, uncertainty and dread filled him but he quickly pushed those thoughts to the side. He was lost again.

Carth sighed as he realised he was in a dead end street. Taris seemed to be a fairly easy place to get lost in and that is exactly what Carth had done yet again. _Damn this blasted city! _He kicked a disposal unit that was in the street and turned back around in an attempt to find where he was.

Two hours later, an extremely tired Carth opened the door to the abandoned apartment and he walked over to an armchair by a table. It creaked as he sat down in it causing Carth to jump back up, startled by the unsteady furniture.

Carth ran a hand through his hair as he trudged sleepily to Liah's side. Carth studied her for a moment trying to decide if she was getting any better or still slipping away. Liah's brow was furrowed as though she was deep in thought and new beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead, dripping down the side of her delicate face. Carth placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature, being careful not to touch the wound on her face.

She was burning up, fast. Liah's eyes began to move under her lids and she opened her mouth as if to say something but no sound came out. Carth fumbled through the pack he had taken shopping until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out three medpacs and a sedative to calm her. Carth carefully injected the medpacs near her wounds to try and ease her pain, and then injected the sedative to soothe her back into a normal sleep.

Liah began to calm down as her muscles relaxed and she returned to her peaceful slumber.

Carth wiped the sweat of her forehead with the remainder of the bed sheet and then did the same to his own head. Now that things had calmed down, Carth's weariness caught up with him and he once again felt his eyelids begin to droop, becoming increasingly heavier. He decided that it was pointless to try and stay awake now, there was nothing else he could do for her except let her body heal.

Carth had taken a quick shower to clean the blood from him and to soothe his strained and aching muscles. He felt instant relief the moment the water had touched him, letting it drain down his well-toned body.

Grabbing his towel from the sink, Carth dried himself and dressed into his newly bought pyjamas. They were plain and looked strikingly like the simple clothes that patients at a medical clinic would wear; they were light blue and were a regular sleeved shirt and long bottoms.

Even though the mattress had holes in it and seemed to crawl whenever he touched it, Carth had fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow, just thankful to finally be able to rest his aching body.

"Noooo!" Liah screamed from the other room, stirring Carth from his slumber. He sprang from his bed in a hurry and raced into the living room, all the while listening to the screams and shrieks of Liah.

Carth entered the living room but instead of finding sith in the room as he had expected, he saw the woman thrashing about on her bed, flailing her arms in the air as if to keep someone away.

It took Carth a moment to realise the situation, Liah was still asleep, her eyes tightly clenched as she continued screaming into the night.

"Stay away! No!" She had managed to completely squirm out form under her sheet and was writhing relentlessly, even as Carth made his way to her side to help her. Carth watched helplessly from beside Liah, unsure what to do. He decided that he was going to have to hold her down to stop her thrashing about. _She's going to open her wounds again if she doesn't calm down._

As if on cue, Liah's already bloody robes began to darken again as new blood pooled from her re-opened wounds. Carth had to take control of the situation, as he leaned on the bed and over Liah, he gently but firmly grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress beneath her.

"Don't touch me!" Liah continued to scream as Carth touched her arms. "Get away from me!" Carth was getting really worried now as he examined her, tears had started running down her cheeks and the blood was now flowing freely from her shoulder. Liah never stoped writhing under Carth's weight as she kicked her legs in an attempt to release his grip on her.

Carth however remained persistent until finally Liah stopped restraining and collapsed back into her usual sleep. Carth waited a few seconds to make sure she had completely settled down and then moved off Liah. Despite the fact that she seemed fragile and defenceless, she was extremely strong and relentless. _It didn't seem to suit someone as innocent looking as her._ Carth thought to himself as he administered two medpacs to her now sleeping body and cleaned the wound again.

After wiping most of the blood off of his own pants before they stained, Carth remembered the datapad he had in his pocket. _I won't get back to sleep in any case._ Carth walked over to the old comm unit next to the footlocker and inserted the partially crushed datapad into the machine.

For the first couple of seconds all the comm unit did was make hissing and churning noises and Carth took a few apprehensive steps back for fear that the machine would blow up in his face. However after several more whizzing sounds and a clunk, the screen lit up and words written in basic began scrolling down the screen.

Parts of the datapad wouldn't load because they were destroyed when Carth accidentally stepped on it but from what did load, Carth was able to quench some of his interest in the woman unconscious on the bed.

…..

**Name: **Liah Hallen

**Home Planet:** Unknown

**Parents: **Unknown

**Living Relatives: **Unknown

**Background: **Unknown

**Position/Skills: **Recruited scout for the Republic. Knows numerous alien languages. Skilled vibroblade wielding. Skilled blaster wielding.

**Bunkmate:** Trask Ulgo

…..

That was apparently all the datapad was going to reveal about the now named Liah Hallen, as it made a final churning noise and spat out the datapad onto the floor near Carth's feet.

Carth jumped slightly at the unexpected action before muttering under his breath and pocketing the datapad. _Unknown? This woman is certainly trying to keep her past hidden. At least I know her name. _Deciding he had already been awake for far too long, Carth pushed the thought away and walked back to his bedroom, taking a final glance at Liah before the door closed behind him.

* * *

It seemed that Liah's middle of the night episodes were a regular event, causing Carth to become weary and lethargic from lack of sleep. Even when Carth was finally given a good nights sleep, Liah's screams would still haunt and worry him, leaving him even more tired than he was before.

Carth had just fallen asleep when he heard the familiar screaming ringing in his ears. He pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed, the shrieks not even fazing him.

Liah was thrashing in her covers, crying out for someone to stay away. Her wounds hadn't completely healed because she kept them open with her constant 'nightmares' so Carth had to continually re-bandage them.

Carth moved over to Liah and held her down so that she couldn't do anymore damage to herself. She struggled against him and began crying about someone staying away from her.

"NO!" Liah screamed as her tear-filled eyes shot open and stared straight into those of the shirtless man lying on top of her, holding her down.

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending was pretty lame but like I said before, I haven't had much spare time lately and I hope that by the time the next chapter is up, I will have settled back into school mode and can write a descent chapter.

Thanks to **Lahara**,** HandMeThatCookie** and **PurplePebble** for the great and encouraging reviews! Much appreciated. To everyone else, it would mean a lot if you could leave a review no matter how small, thanks!


	3. A Juma A Day Keeps The Doctor Away

A/N: I finally got the third chapter up! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I haven't given up on you. I am so sorry at how long it took me but I had typed it all out (minus a few paragraphs) and my computer completely crashed and I lost it all! I had to type it all from scratch again and it took me alot longer this time around. Anyway I won't keep you waiting any longer so here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I'm sure you already know that.

* * *

Both green and brown eyes stared into each other for what seemed like hours on end. The contact was only broken when Carth realised the awkward position they were both in and hastily released his grip on Liah and jumped off the startled woman.

Carth shifted uncomfortably and waited for Liah, who was now taking in her surroundings, to break the uncomfortable silence. Slowly calming down, Liah turned her attention back to the man standing beside her bed.

Liah opened her mouth to speak but when she found that no words came out she quickly shut it again. Carth noticed this and decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You've been out for a while now, it's good to see you up" Carth said finally. At Liah's confused stare Carth began to explain their situation, "You were knocked out when our escape pod crashed on Taris. I pulled you from the wreckage and brought you here," Carth gestured towards the filthy apartment with a look of disdain on his handsome face, "You took a pretty big bump to the head, are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Liah murmured, trying to make sense of the information she had just been given, "I think I remember, there were the Sith onboard the _Endar Spire_ and I remember there were Dark Jedi and…Trask!" Liah suddenly remembered the fate of her friend and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry," Carth sympathised with the woman, "we lost many good men and women in that attack but they're beyond our help. We need to focus on the task at hand and right now that is finding Bastila."

"Bastila?" Liah asked, "That name sounds familiar."

"So it should," Carth said with a slight chuckle, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I already said I was fine," said Liah with a hint of agitation in her voice, "Now will you please explain who Bastila is so we can begin searching for her…um."

"It's Carth, Carth Onasi" he finished for her, "As for Bastila she's a Jedi, well not just any Jedi, she was one of the Jedi who boarded Revan's flagship. Even though she's young, Bastila is coveted by the Jedi for her ability to use Battle Meditation. Not to mention she acts twice her age, thinks she's the boss of everyone and doesn't like being told what to do."

Liah couldn't help but let a smirk creep onto her face. _This should be fun then._

"I don't care how important this Bastila is to the Jedi but she's definitely not going to be throwing orders at me." Liah stated as she made a rather wobbly attempt to stand up but found herself too weak and fell forwards. Carth quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Liah found herself once again extremely close to Carth's bare chest and her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"I don't care how fine you say you are, I'm taking you to the doctors even if I have to drag you there by your feet." Carth laughed as he steadied Liah on her feet.

"Fine, you win." Liah grumbled while trying to cover her flushed cheeks. Liah shrugged Carth off and made her way over to her pack. After several seconds of rummaging through it, Liah slumped down on the floor, giving a loud sigh and muttering "Must've dropped it in the crash."

Carth walked over to her and stretched out an arm for her to take. Liah reluctantly accepted and allowed the tall man to pull her up of the filthy carpet.

"Lost something?" Carth interrupted her thoughts as he once again steadied Liah back on her feet. Liah hated feeling weak in front of other people and mentally kicked herself for leaving a bad first impression.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Liah concentrated on the man in front of her. "If you must know, my datapad is missing. I guess it must have fallen out of my pack in the crash.

"Oh right, yeah you probably did." Carth stuttered, trying to remember where he left her datapad.

Liah gave Carth a suspicious look as she picked her pack back up and walked over to her bed. "Well if I'm going to the doctors, I'll need a fresh set of clothes. I think these ones are a little worn-out." She pointed to her blood soaked, tattered garments.

"Well, I happen to be one step ahead of you, sister." Carth grinned as he disappeared into the other bedroom.

Being left alone was the last thing Liah needed right now. She was afraid that if she got a moment to herself, all the terrible thoughts she was keeping from her mind would come at her all at once, completely overwhelming her.

Luckily, Carth was back as quickly as he left, this time with a clean set of clothes. He handed them over to Liah and hoped they would fit her.

"How did you know what size I was?" Liah inquired with a curious look as she examined the clothing.

"Lucky guess. Do you want to get cleaned up before we get you checked out, by the doctor I mean?" Carth said quickly, trying to change the subject. He was ashamed that the only way he had any idea what size Liah was, was because he had to compare her to Morgana. Even after all these years, Carth still hadn't gotten over the loss of his family and it was slowly breaking him down.

"That would be a good idea." Liah said jokingly as she looked at her blood drenched skin and clothes. Gathering up the garments, Liah slowly walked into the 'fresher, giving Carth a final glance before the door closed behind her.

As Liah turned on the water, she felt as though all her troubles and pain went down the drain along with her blood. It also gave her some time along and let all the previous events take its toll on her. Liah's thoughts began to drift towards the man to whom she owed her life.

The man named Carth was difficult to read and kept most of his feeling hidden but he seemed like a dependable man, which would be handy considering the amount of time they were undoubtedly going to be spending together.

Liah turned off the water, deciding she had already washed the blood off. She dried herself off quickly and stared at herself in the grimy mirror. She didn't look much better than when she arrived back at her quarters after the Pazaak game on the _Endar Spire._

Her face was sullen and looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks, which wouldn't be far off the truth. Her normally light brown hair was darkened by the water and reached just passed her shoulders. Her brilliant emerald eyes were now dull and her body was extremely thin. Liah began to wonder when she had let herself go but pushed the thought from her mind. She dressed quickly and put her hair up in a neat bun and replaced the makeshift bandages on her wounds.

Liah emerged from the 'fresher feeling refreshed and clean. Carth couldn't help but notice how beautiful Liah was now that she was cleaned up.

Liah noticed that Carth's mouth was slightly ajar and did her best not to let her cheeks show how she was feeling on the inside.

"Do you want to leave now?" Liah asked Carth as she walked over to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah ok." He quickly snapped out of his trance and made his way over to Liah and they walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

After a standard hour of looking for the place, Carth and Liah finally found the medical clinic.

"So much for knowing where it was." Liah muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Carth asked, eyeing Liah wearily.

"Oh, nothing." Liah said, trying to hide her smile.

They both stepped through the door of the medical clinic and were immediately hit with a rather disdainful smell of chemicals and old people. Liah could feel what was left of the food in her stomach start to rise up her throat. She swallowed it back down and wiped away the tears forming in her watery eyes.

Carth apparently wasn't affected as badly as Liah was as he walked in the small room without showing any sign he had smelt anything. The clinic looked fairly new which was more than they could say about the doctor standing in the middle of the room.

His white hair had mostly fallen out and his dark skin didn't do much to hide his wrinkles. Liah had doubts as to whether he could actually practice medicine but decided against voicing her thoughts.

Upon seeing the old doctor Carth groaned, remembering their previous meeting. He had hoped that maybe there might have been another doctor on duty today but luck hadn't been on his side. The old man was a little too prying for Carth's liking and definitely wasn't relishing the idea of sitting through Liah's medical examination if he was going to be anything like he was the other day.

Liah however warmly introduced herself and Carth to the doctor, not wanting to seem rude. Despite the fact that she was injured and in pain, Liah had the ability to shake it off and put on a brave face.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Zelka Forn," the doctor said to Liah before laying eyes on her rather grumpy companion, "well, it seems someone can't stay away from this old doctor."

Liah couldn't help but giggle, especially considering the look on Carth's face.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we did come here for another matter," Carth reminded Liah. "My companion here was injured in an…accident and despite what she says, is in need of treatment before she bleeds to death." Liah rolled her eyes at the still grumpy pilot.

Zelka stared suspiciously at Carth before looking over to Liah. "Come over here so I can take a closer look at your injuries." The old doctor escorted Liah over to the examination table in the middle of the room.

Liah was feeling rather uncomfortable being examined by the old man but thought it best not to voice her thoughts. His hands were cold and it stung whenever he pressed down on her wounds. She tried her best not to show any signs that the doctor was causing her pain, she definitely didn't want to seem weak in front of Carth.

"Hmm… what kind of accident did you say you were in?" Said Zelka Forn sceptically as he finished examining Liah's wounds.

"I didn't" Carth replied simply, feeling as though the old man was asking too many questions for his own good.

The doctor decided to ignore Carth's answer and concentrate on his patient. "Well, your wounds aren't life-threatening and I have a feeling you'll be fine as soon as I stitch you up." Zelka left the room to collect his equipment.

Carth let out a sigh that surprised Liah, "I didn't know you cared, Carth." Liah grinned at the man beside her.

"Oh, well…I'm just concerned for your well-being. I mean you really aren't any good to our mission if you're dead." Carth stumbled on his words, feeling his cheeks grow hot but was saved from further embarrassment when Zelka Forn re-entered the room with medical tools on a tray.

"Ok now lovebirds, if I could just break you apart long enough to fix her up then you can get back to the lovey-dovey stuff." The old doctor said casually, walking over to the examination table.

Carth glared at Zelka as he rifled through his equipment. Liah stared back at Carth with a grin on her pretty face. Carth just let out a sigh and turned sit down, hoping Liah didn't notice his blush.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt so I can stitch up that nasty gash on your shoulder." The old man said as he threaded the needle.

Liah carefully removed her shirt trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. Carth couldn't help but stare at his companion's well-toned body, after all he was a man and she was an attractive woman sitting next to him with only her pants and undergarments on.

"You can stop looking at me now Carth." Liah laughed as she caught him off guard and brought him back to reality.

"I…I wasn't looking at you." Carth stated rather lamely, turning his attention to a suddenly very interesting de-activated droid.

"Oh, come on. If you were any more obvious you…OW!" Liah jumped slightly as Zelka Forn jabbed her with the needle rather hard.

"Stay still or I'll stitch your ear to your shoulder." Said the doctor without any humour in his voice. Liah rolled her eyes but stayed still, not wanting to find out if the doctor was only joking.

Carth however chuckled, "I think I'm starting to like this old doctor."

"Old? I'll teach you a few things about…" Zelka trailed off, muttering to himself as he continued to stitch up Liah's wound. Liah would have laughed but decided not to risk angering the man with a needle in her shoulder.

* * *

About half a standard hour later, Zelka Forn finished stitching and cleaning Liah's wounds. Liah and Carth hadn't said a word to each other since the doctor started his work on her wound.

"Ok now, keep yourselves busy while I go put this equipment away." Zelka left them and walked into what was apparently his office.

Liah spun her legs around over the side of the examination table and started to get off when Carth stood up and offered a hand to her.

"Here, let me help you." Carth extended his arm, staring into her beautiful green eyes to stop his wondering down.

"Thanks, but I'm able to get off a table without assistance," Liah said rather harshly, but upon seeing Carth's hurt expression, she sighed and took his hand and let him help her down. "Sorry, I guess I don't really like doctors. They make me testy; especially this one."

Liah attempt at lightening the mood worked and got a small chuckle from Carth. "I have to agree with you there."

An awkward silence ensued before Carth realised that Liah still didn't have a shirt on. He leaned down hastily, picking up her shirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Liah said, feeling her face grow hot as she put her shirt back on.

Liah noticed in their silence that the room on their left had strange noises coming from it, so she decided to check it out.

She made her way over to the door and put her ear against it, listening intently. "I think that there is something behind here." Liah said slowly, pulling out a security tunneller from her pack and began using it on the door.

"I'm sure there is something behind the door but it clearly says 'keep out' so I don't think…" Carth was cut off as the massive doors creaked opened, revealing a sight that brought tears to Liah's eyes.

"I'm back, I couldn't find the…what are you doing?" Zelka asked angrily as he saw the open door and Liah and Carth inside.

Liah ignored the old man's protests as she tried to digest what she was seeing. All around her and Carth were kolto tanks with the bodies of republic soldiers, lifelessly floating in them. Men and women that both Carth and Liah recognised as friends, workmates and even complete strangers. The sight of them made Liah feel the anger boil up inside her. _The Sith must be stopped _she thought as she noticed the men she played Pazaak with the night before the attack.

"What kind of humble, old doctor keeps Republic soldiers locked up?" Liah almost shouted at Zelka, trying to suppress the tears threatening to fall.

The old doctor sighed, scratching the place where his hair used to be. "I knew when you said you had been in an accident that there was something more to the story. You were injured in the Republic ship explosion, weren't you? Your with the Republic." At no answer from either Liah or Carth, Zelka continued. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in. It's actually a good sign that maybe the Sith can finally be stopped, once and for all."

Liah and Carth relaxed a little but never let their guard down. "That doesn't explain these soldiers. Why are they here, what have you done?" Liah said cautiously.

"I haven't done anything to them, except maybe let them live out their last days in a bit of comfort. You see, after the explosion of that Republic ship, people began to show up with injured soldiers that survived," Zelka looked over at the two in the room, seeing Liah's sad expression and Carth's regretful one. "There wasn't much I could really do for them; they were beyond my help. I've been keeping them here, hidden from the Sith. Please don't tell them what I'm doing…I just wanted to help."

It was Carth who broke the silence, "Don't worry, I thank you for what you have done for these soldiers. There aren't many people who would risk their business to help the lives of Republic soldiers."

Carth and Liah said their final goodbyes to Zelka Forn and grabbed a few medpacs and supplies before leaving the medical clinic.

"I guess I was wrong about the old doctor." Carth said with a small laugh.

Liah smiled warmly, "Yeah, it's nice to see that people still care about the well-being of others." Carth nodded and began walking away from the medical clinic and the soldiers and old doctor inside. Liah had to jog a bit to catch up to the pilot.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Beautiful." Carth chuckled as the walked together.

Liah felt her heart flutter as she heard Carth's nickname for her. "Beautiful? Do you go around calling all your fellow soldiers that?" Liah asked Carth with a grin spreading across her face.

"Only the female ones," Carth said jokingly. "Would you rather me call you something else?"

"Actually, I rather like it, but if I get a nickname so do you." Liah smiled at her handsome companion, thinking of a name that fitted him.

"I don't like the sound of this." Carth chuckled running a hand through his hair.

"You don't trust me to think of a nice nickname for you, flyboy?" Liah faked a shocked expression.

"Flyboy? Nice…and to think I doubted you for even a second." Carth gave Liah a lop-sided grin and Liah could feel a blush creeping on to her cheeks. _Why do I have to get stranded on this planet with a handsome pilot? It's so distracting _Liah thought to herself as she looked back at Carth.

They continued walking together in silence until Liah's stomach gave a loud grumble, causing both companions to laugh. "I guess I forgot how long it's been since I ate last." Liah laughed.

"How about we go and get a bite to eat, Beautiful?" Carth asked.

"Sounds like a date, Flyboy." Liah smiled and they both walked to the cantina together.

_I think I can get used to this after all.  
_

* * *

Thanks to all the people who read this and especially those who review. If you haven't reviewed please do I really appreciate it! I don't wanna sound needy so I'll leave you here. Bye! Oh and I plan to make the next chapter about them getting to know each other better and perhaps bring Mission into it. Keep reading! 


End file.
